High school reunion
by candybluesful
Summary: "It's been six years graduates! It had always been a tradition for Konoha High to organize a meeting for you youngsters to come back to leaf village to meet your fellow friends. So it would be an honor if you guys come and visit. With the exception of Naruto, you can ignore this." - Hiruzen Sarutobi
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "It's been six years graduates! It had always been a tradition for Konoha High to organize a meeting for you youngsters to come back to leaf village and meet your fellow friends and see how their lives had been. So it would be an honor if you guys come and visit. With the exception of Naruto, you can ignore this." - Hiruzen Sarutobi

Enjoy!

* * *

I swing my keys around my index finger as I walked up the steps to my apartment. I headed towards the mail box and quickly gather my things.

The door from the elevator, opened to my floor, I walked out when my phone then began to ring. I picked it up, "Hello? This is Sakura Haruno speaking."

"Hey Sakura? This is Aimi!"

I smiled as I pushed the envelopes in my bag. My shoulder hold place of my phone with my right ear, "What's up?"

My friend giggle, "Oh nothing, I was just thinking if you want to hang out tonight? At my place?"

I nodded, "Sure, why? I have nothing to do right now," I began to look through my keys, looking for the one to open the door.

Aimi giggled, "Well that's surprising, you're usually busy at the hospital during the weekends."

I inserted my key in the doorknob and twisted it, "Yeah but my boss said I need to take a rest from staying in a dull and boring office. So she kicked me out."

She scoffed, "Tsuanda is never like that with me..."

I rolled my eyes, "You were caught sleeping in one of the hospital beds one time."

I imagined her rolling her eyes, " I was staying up late that evening!" She paused as I listened to the background, it sounded like a crash, "A-Anyways, see later! I'll pick you up by six. You have an hour or so to get ready!"

"Alright," I closed my phone and stepped in the apartment. I began to walk to towards my kitchen table and settle my bag on the table. I sighed and massage my shoulder while I sat down. I reached in my bag and grabbed the stack of mail and began looking through it.

"Bill."

"Bill."

I stopped as I came across a familiar address. I began to shake as I ripped it open, taking out the letter.

It read:

"It's been six years graduates! It had always been a tradition for Konoha High to organize a meeting for you youngsters to come back to leaf village. It had been quite successful for quite some time. Since your allowed to see your fellow friends and learn how their lives has been. So it would be an honor if you guys come and visit. With the exception of Naruto, you can ignore this,"

I giggled as a memory of my favorite science partner popped up in my mind. I read the next paragraph,

"I know that with your new life with jobs and new friends in the way, that your schedules are all booked up, but please find the proper time to ask your boss, do whatever it takes to come here in the next three days. This will be a two-day stay but there will be a hotel where you can sleep. After all, there will be a lot of catching up to do. A day will sound meaningless."

I began to cringe, I added pressure as the paper began to crumple,

"Do not fret, of course, all expenses paid, even the airline ticket. It's the least I can do for my students. This year shall be my last as I'm soon retiring. In my opinion, six years ago was the most annoying and really troublesome year. However, it was also the most memorable, I would like to experience it once more before you guys move on with your life. I would like to apologize to the sudden invitation, after all, I'm getting really old. Sincerely, your high school principal, Hiruzen Sarutobi."

I gently pushed the letter back as I sat quietly staring at the wall. I laughed quietly when I noticed he used one of my classmates famous catch phrase.

A memory washed by quickly with tears slowly forming, my heart ripping apart.

It has been six years that I had lost contact with the guys. It's been five years that I lost contact with my four best friends. Four years to forget everything. All my friends, teachers, but most of all; my high school crush.

They have all moved to different parts of the city, looking for a new life. Wishing to find new friends that will bring in big opportunities for them. I surely lived mine to the fullest.

I stood up and walked to my room, I bent down to the floor and looked under the bed, pulling out a card board box. I opened it with ease as a picture of my last year class photo sat on the top of the pile. I was standing with Ino and Tenten at both sides of my room. Hinata behind me with Naruto's arm around her shoulder. Many others smiling and laughing.

My gaze unintentionally fell to one particular man,

Sasuke Uchiha.

Old feelings begin to appear as I traced his face with my thumb gently. I looked at the picture once more, pressing it against my chest. I looked out the window, "School reunion huh?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, I ignored him as I worked on my sheet.

"I don't get this!" He pushed his worksheet and pointed to the first question.

I groaned, "How does that affect me again?" I looked back at the sheet, "The teacher explained everything about it already."

He puffed his cheeks, "Awe, don't be like this! We're science partners after all!"

I stuck my tongue out, "No," I pointed to Sasuke who was sitting beside me, "Ask Sasuke-kun then."

Sasuke turned around and glared, "No."

Naruto began to cry, "You guys are so mean! Aren't we friends?"

I nodded, "Only when it doesn't involve with school work that is."

Naruto screamed as he stood up, he stomped towards Hinata and flung his arms around her shoulder, "They're so mean Hinata-chan!"

Neji began to crack his knuckles while sending threatening glares. Ino and Tenten were looking with amusement. Others began laughing as Naruto began to run towards the door, only to be caught by Neji himself.

To me, this was a memorable scenery.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Over here Sakura!"

I turned to see a girl with black hair tied in two buns with black eyes walking towards me. I smiled, "Hey Aimi."

I looked around and behind her, I eyed her, "Where's your car?" I asked.

She stuck her tongue out and scratched her head, "Got in a little car accident yesterday when I was talking to you. I came over here by the bus."

I shook my head as I rub the bridge of my nose, "What did I tell you about using your phone while driving? You were never a multi-tasker to begin with."

She shrugged, "And you should know I never listen to you." She said bluntly.

I laughed as I began to walk towards my apartment, "Let's just eat at my house then? You haven't visited for a while."

She nodded, "Why not? But of course, that means your cooking!"

An hour has passed since as I was sitting in front of Aimi, eating dinner.

"What's wrong?"

I looked up to see her staring at me with sharp eyes, "You're quiet," She placed her chopstick on her bowl, "This is not the Sakura I know."

"Nothing's wrong," I picked my chopstick and took a huge bite from my bowl.

She raised her eyebrow and I sighed of defeat. As she smiled in trump, I said, "I got a letter from my high school. They said that they're holding a school reunion."

She looked at me, "What's wrong with that then? If it's about Tsuanda, I can always talk to her about it-"

I crouched in my chair with my head hanging freely, "That's not it," I began rubbing my hands together, "I haven't talked to any of my friends for the past five years or so."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I'm just scared how they might look. How they might act. I changed a lot through these past six years, so I should know if something is different with them.."

She patted me on the back, "I met you five years ago," She eyed me, looking me from head to toe, "You've changed A LOT through these years. Your hair is now by your shoulder, you've picked up some rather really amusing attitudes."

I glared at her as she smiled, "But has that stopped me from liking you?"

I sighed, "Really, there's no use in fighting with you."

Aimi smirked when I didn't answer, "Good, lets start packing then? You said it's in a city called Konoha right? It'll take at least a day for to get there."

"But I have to talk to Tsuanda first..."

She waved me away, "Leave that to me."

* * *

**A/N: I'm finally back! This, in my opinion, will be a very short story. Looking at my poll, there will be a one point difference and I don't want to do that, I want a domain vote on ONE story. I'm going to wait till I think it will be good. This is due to me being bored and wanting to write again, after all, I don't want people to think I'm dead right?**

**Please review!**

**Candybluesful**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mail me everyday and call me every night, okay?," Ino whispered by my ear as she pulled me away from a hug.

I nodded as I looked to my right to see my luggage. I gulped when her head hung low, I decided to play a quick joke to get her spirits back, "Are you kidding me? There's no way I could forget such a noisy kid like you!" It ended as a failure,

She smiled weakly as she played with her hand, "Right."

Tenten and Hinata who were standing beside Ino, each gave me a hug, "Study hard kiddo!" Tenten smacked my back.

Hinata began to tear up, "Don't forget about us when you make new friends okay?."

I nodded, "Thanks Hinata..." I took a huge breath while I looked at my watch, "This is goodbye then huh?"

Suddenly a mans voice chuckled, "You still haven't said your farewell to us yet," I turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke and the rest of the gang behind them.

Naruto thumbs up, "Study hard and get straight A's this time okay?" He said quietly.

I rolled my eyes, "I should be the one who should tell you that stupid." As I gave Naruto one more hug. He stepped aside as I walked over to Sasuke, "Good luck on your entrance exam, tell me what happens alright?"

Sasuke looked at me, "Hn."

I stared at him as if I were waiting for him to tell me something. But it never did, my heart stinged a bit as I hugged the rest of my classmates.

After I gave Lee one more hug, I walked past the guys with my luggage rolling behind me. I turned around one last time before I walked through the door. I waved goodbye as they stood still with blank eyes.

* * *

_One month later_

Dear forehead,

Guess what? This girl just graduated university and now working under her parents floral shop. It's quite hard, after all, you need to know all the names of the flowers and their meanings behind it. Shikamaru and I are going to celebrate our one month anniversary tomorrow! I can't wait! But considering it's Shikamaru, I bet he's going to forget.

Tenten and Neji finally confessed their feelings to each other, but after two weeks, Neji has a trip with his uncle to some business meeting. Seeing Tenten acting fluster is going to get a long time to get used to.

Hinata is still trying to convey her feelings to Naruto-kun, but it also so happens that Kiba had feelings for her too! Drama is going to happen soon! I can smell it!

Anyways, how have you been? I heard you made friends with a girl named Aimi? She's not as cool as I am right? After all, I'm one of a kind.

Please write back soon! ... You haven't sent me a letter for a three weeks now. Did you change your address with out me knowing or something?

-Ino Yamanaka

...

Hey forehead! What's with you? I tried to call your house number but you didn't pick up your phone! Call me or at least send me a letter! Everybody's worried about you.

...

Sakura... Have you forgotten about us? I miss you...

* * *

I snapped my eyes open and stretched in my seat when an announcement came on, "Good morning passengers, this plane will land shortly, please buckle your seat belts."

I covered my mouth from a yawn and grabbed my headphones. I looked out the window, seeing a familiar view close by. I shook my head and grabbed a magazine, reading the lasted fashion to get my mind off of things.

I snapped out of daze as a women tapped my shoulder gently, I lowered my headphone, "The plane has already landed, mam."

I looked around to see myself the only one still in the plan -Excluding the workers. I blushed as I grabbed my hand bad, "Sorry about that." She shook her head, "No worries." She bowed, "Have a good day miss."

I walked out of the door with my luggage and stepped inside a taxi. I took a deep breath as I showed the driver to the address of a hotel.

My heart began to race when the taxi stopped. I took a deep breath as I walked out of the taxi and in the hotel.

* * *

Every walking step seems like torture as I walked down the hall, to the main room. I had already walked in and put my stuff in my room but now is the real deal.

I followed the directions that were on the wall, I ended up standing in front of a door. "Room 117" My hand touched the rail, my heart began to beat as I heard laughter.

I began to feel nauseous when I heard Naruto screaming.

"I missed you guys!" He screamed.

My legs began to twitch when I heard Ino, "You visited us a month ago baka."

Now, I'm really scared. My face scrunched up when I realized that I may be the only one who had not come back for a visit.

I let go of the rail and leaned my back against the wall.

Tenten snorted when Naruto talked back at Ino, "I really didn't get the meaning of why we're have a reunion anyways, we see each other time to time."

Bingo, I was right.

But I heard Hinata say something and the whole room fell silent.

I waited for someone to talk but every waking second seems like minutes which turned to hours. I took a deep breath as I walked back to the door and knocked, my voice began to shake, "Hello? Is this the Konoha High school Reunion room?"

I played with my shirt on the side as I waited. I combed my hair with my fingers, straightening the wrinkles on my shirt. Anything to get myself sorted.

And so, I waited.

_'Deep breaths.'_

...

There was a crash inside the room, which caused me to jump. I stood still as the door slowly opened with a blonde man looking at me. Naruto looked at me as with a scared look, he forced himself to smile.

_'Take deep breaths Sakura.'_

"It's been awhile Sakura."

_'Act normal.'_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Also, with he whole poll thing, it's all tied now (7 votes each), so I have no idea which story you guys want to read. **

**Please Review!**

**Candybluesful**


	3. Chapter 3

I played with my straw while I swirled it in my drink as I waited for the gang to arrive. It was around one in the afternoon when I got a text from Tenten to meet her in a café near my families floral store. The cafe was pretty well-known, it's where customers can eat and/ or drink outside, looking at the scenery before them. It was made two years after _she_ left...

I was looking through my phone when the chair in front of me moved. I looked up to see Tenten sitting down as Hinata took a seat beside me. Tenten raised her hand to usher a waitress to come. I quickly shoved my phone in my bag.

The lady walked up and bowed, "How may I help you today?"

Tenten picked the menu the women put down as Hinata quietly said, "Water is fine."

"I would like to try taro bubble tea please." Tenten said as she gave back the menu to the women.

The lady bowed and turned around as I leaned forward, pushing the drink aside "What's up? The text you send me sounds pretty urgent."

Tenten looked as me while she leaned back to her chair and crossed her arms, "Did you get a mail from our high school principal?" She asked.

I shook me head, "My mom called me in the morning to help her since father is busy. I didn't get to check my mailbox today," I took a sip, "Why would he send us a mail?" I lowered my voice to a sarcastic one, "Don't tell me Naruto did something again." I looked to the right to see the waitress walking back towards us.

Hinata thanked the lady as she lowered two drinks down on the table. Hinata looked at me, "Hiruzen Sarutobi arranged a school reunion that's going to be in three days."

Tenten grabbed the drink and looked at it with curiosity, "It's going to be a two-day stay at the leaf hotel. It's around a thirty minute drive from here."

I looked at them bewildered, "No... No way."

Tenten raised her eyebrow with worry as took a sip, "I know..." She whispered.

I shook my head, "She might not even come though."

Tenten shrugged as Hinata answered, "But we don't know for sure."

I slumped back on the chair as I stared at the sky, "Even so, I don't want her to come back."

I looked at the two as tears began to form, "I don't want her to come back with cold stares saying she no longer wants to be near us."

* * *

I took a look around to see Tenten and Neji at the far side of the room. There were small groups forming a circle, talking quietly. I stood next to the refreshment table with Shikamaru.

My hand gripped tighter as Shikamaru held my hand, "Take deep breaths Ino."

I looked at him and stared at the floor, "I'm trying to, but I just can't calm down."

Shikamaru lifted my hand and kissed it, "It seems like we're not the only one who's worrying about it."

I peaked to the left side of the room to see Sasuke who was sitting beside alone as he stared out the window, looking bored as ever. My eyebrows raised when I noticed he's tapping his right foot against the floor repeatedly.

_'He too misses her huh?'_

I took another glance around the room to see my friends acting restless.

Just then the door opened, my heart began to race as I looked to see who was at the door.

_'Sakura?'_

My heart fell as Naruto walked in with Hinata.

The room fell silent as Hinata moved towards Tenten and Naruto walking where Sasuke sat.

I guess Naruto was tired of staying silent that he yelled, "I missed you guys so much!"

I giggled slightly and thanked him quietly. I snorted, "You visited us a month ago baka."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "You should've thank me that one time I visited your store too!"

I laughed, "That was the time you forgot to buy Hinata a present. You had to rush to my store and bought a flower that represent 'Rest in peace' I crocked my face, "You do really want her to die that quickly?"

Naruto began to blush, "You should've told me that it meant rest in peace," He looked at me with anger with pity towards Hinata, "Because of that, Hinata-chan's face redden with anger!"

I smirked, "I tried to tell you but you burst out of the shop the minute you slammed the money on the counter."

I looked over to Hinata,_ 'Besides, I don't think it's from anger but from embarrassment.'_ I thought.

I could feel the room getting less and less tense but then Tenten cleared her throat, "I really didn't get the meaning of why we're have a reunion anyways, we see each other time to time."

My mood changed once again to gloom when Hinata murmured, "All except Sakura-chan."

Naruto slowly sat down to his chair as Shikamaru grabbed my hand tighter.

We stood there as the door began to knock. I snapped my eyes from the floor to the door. A familiar girls voice appeared from behind, "Hello? Is this the Konoha high school reunion room?"

My heart began to pound loudly while my eyes widen with fear. I motion Naruto to go get the door as I let go of Shikamaru's hand and held it with my own.

Naruto stumbled and the chair fell to the ground, he figit as he pull the rail open. I couldn't see anything since he pushed only his head outside.

"It's been awhile Sakura-chan."

That's when I began to shake, I took a deep breath as I watched Naruto moved aside and a women with semi-long cherry blossom hair walked in. Her green forest eyes looked brighter than ever. She walked to the middle of the room and met gaze with mine.

Startled, I broke the eye contact and stared at the floor.

"Sorry for the intrusion." She said.

* * *

**A/N: GAH! I finished another chapter a day after I updated chapter 2! I feel so proud. :)**

**Please Read and Review! -R&R**

**Candybluesful**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Special thanks to; Aimii0, Black n' Blue sun, Katara-Hatake, all-these-names-are-taken, MathROX_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**My savior, my grammar control superhero****: Katara-Hatake**

* * *

I forced a smile on my face, "Naruto, how are you?"

He looked at me with those blue, _so blue, eyes_ that used to sparkle when he said my name, from head to toe. He slowly moved aside.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan, thanks for asking."

I flinched mentally at the long lost suffix, nodded, and stepped inside.

The first person I saw was Sasuke-kun, but I ignored him, knowing very well the conversation that would lead to would be extremely awkward Instead, I scanned the room of familiar faces and locked eyes Ino. My face heated up when Ino ignored my gaze in favour of looking at the ground. I gripped on my hand bag tighter, making my knuckles go white at the sheer force.

_'I knew I shouldn't have come here!' I screamed in my head, mentally hitting myself. _

Due to my classmates' stares, my feet were unable to move, frozen on the spot, just like the rest of my body. I could feel a hole burnt into my back ever so slowly due to the stares.

"Sorry for the intrusion." I coughed, trying to hide my discomfort.

I willed myself to move, to do _something, _and it seemed like luck was finally on my side as I felt myself walking towards the refreshment table, walking to the furthest side from it, _away_ Ino and Shikamaru.

I settled down on an empty chair beside the table. I knew very well that I had just ruined the lively party atmosphere due to my presence here.

Just then the door swung open, and banged on the side due to the sheer force, and in walked Karin.

My eyes widen to see her with short red hair, topped with a gray business looking outfit.

Noticing the tense atmosphere, she grinned.

"What happened? Did someone die?"

And as if a spell had been cast, the room's tense atmosphere suddenly lessened as people began to whisper to one another.

Karin, I hadn't heard much of her after graduation, but one of the things I did hear was that she had matured a lot when she entered University.

I eyed her attire, the suit didn't show much signs of skin, with the exception of her neck and hands.

As if feeling the weight of my stare, Karin turned around to look at me and grinned. She started walking towards me, seemingly calm.

I stiffened at her approach and straightened my back. She stood in front of me with her hands placed delicately on her hips.

"Sakura!"She started smiling, "How have you been?"

I tried to force out a laugh, but it ended up sounding like an animal dying. Too many conflicting emotions were swimming inside my head for me to feel happy.

This caused Karin to look at me weirdly. I just shook my head.

"Sorry, I was just surprised to see you like this. You've changed a lot from what I had remembered from six years ago."

I saw a small smile slowly form on her make-up free face.

"It's time to let go of the past," She lowered her hands down to her side, "But I'm glad that you're still talking to me after all the things I did to you."

I shrugged.

"Like you said, it's time to let go of the past and just face the future."

I glanced to my right to see Ino happily chatting with the girls. It seemed like Tenten and Hinata had walked over to her and Shikamaru had left them alone in favour of hanging with Choji.

Karin nudged me, breaking me from my thoughts, and pointed to the group with her head, "Why don't you follow that little piece of advice, neh?."

I sighed, too tired to argue, and nodded my head drowsily.

"Thanks." I murmured, trying to compose myself.

She grinned at me, filled with mischief and playfulness.

"I can't have my rival giving up at the start, now can I."

* * *

I had to this, I just had to.

I walked towards my three best-fr- _Ex-_best-friends with slow, uncertain steps.

My head hung low as I watched the ground, not daring to look up just yet, incase I lose my confidence.

As I got closer and closer to my destination I inhaled a deep breath and raised my head, moving towards them faster, hoping to seem more confident than I really feel.

I opened my mouth to say something and suddenly my confidence was wiped clean and I felt like a six year old girl having to make new friends on her first day of school.

"Hey.." I said.

I watched as their bodies tensed and they turned around slowly with wide eyes.

"S-Sakura" Tented spoke quietly.

A sad smile made its way to my face as I bowed down in apology.

"I'm sorry."

There was a minute of silence, and I knew they were looking at me with confused looks etched on their faces. I slowly lifted my body upwards and made eye contact with them,

"I'm sorry. Sorry for not replying, sorry for not coming to visit you," Tears were now rolling down my cheeks, contrasting with the small smile I tried to keep on my face, "But most of all, I'm sorry for not calling you at all, for being a horrible friend. I'm sorry."

And just like that, my body began to lighten. It felt as thought a huge boulder that had been weighing me down had suddenly disappeared. I watched the girls' movements, their facial expressions, anything. However, nothing happened. They stood as still as stone. Their faces resembled those of statues.

Suddenly all the nervousness from before came back at me at full blast and I could hear my heart beating faster. What would I do if they didn't forgive me? Would they scream? Maybe cry? Kick me out and forbid me from entering Konoha ever again?

I swallowed the lump that was stuck in my throat. My palms were getting sweaty as I mentally prepared myself for the worst.

Next thing I knew, I was on the floor with Ino on top of me. At first I had the thought that she was gonna beat me up. I knew I deserved it so I snapped my eyes shut and waited for the coming blow. But instead, I felt something wet fall on my face, like rain. I slowly opened my eyes to see what had happened, when suddenly I had a dreading thought. Did they prepare a trick? To pour punch on my face so I'd open my eyes and they could hurt me?

But when I did open my eyes, all I saw was Ino, her hands covering her face. She was crying.

Her whole body trembled with each sob, her long platinum blonde hair was now ruined. The dress that made her look like a million dollars was now wrinkled. The whole scenery screamed desperation.

"Ino?" My hands were shaking as I reached to softly touch her face, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I couldn't take this anymore, to see my once strong, beautiful, confident best friend reduced to this desperate mess.

My body reacted on its own as I stood up and found myself crouched next to the sobbing Ino, looking at her with concern marring my pale features.

"Ino?" I tried again.

I was surprised when she suddenly looked at me and threw her hands around me in a tight hug.

"Welcome -sniff- back -hiccup-!"

I smiled and hugged her back, rubbing soothing circles into my friends back.

"I'm back." I whispered, fully meaning it.

* * *

An hour after the party, the girls wanted to go hang out in my room, to catch up.

I sat next to my bed and crossed my legs as Ino sat beside me.

"So..Do you have a boyfriend in your recent town?" She asked, grinning.

I shook my head, feeling happy that I could talk to her like this again.

"I had a boyfriend back when I was studying in University, but it ended after I graduated."

Tenten, who was sitting in front of me, tilted her head curiously.

"Why?" she asked, "Did he cheat on you?"

"Nope," I shook my head, "We just figured out that we only had a sibling type relationship. So we ended it smoothly."

I glanced at the shy, quiet Hinata, "I'm still surprised Hinata."

She turned to look at me, tilting her like Tenten had done previously making her raven hair fall down in waves, "What are you surprised about?"

"That!" I pointed at her, "You don't stutter anymore!"

The three girls laughed at my proclamation. Ino even pretended to wipe an imaginary tear.

"She stopped the minute she was officially dating that Uzumaki kid," Ino rolled her eyes, "And how long did it take for him to realize that you liked him? Two and a half years!"

I nodded my head smiling, "Well, it's a good thing you got rid of that habit, it won't do you any good in the business industry."

Then, suddenly, something popped up into my head.

"What about Sasuke?" I asked Ino, "I didn't get a chance to talk to him at the reunion party."

"Well, he didn't have a girlfriend after you left..." She trailed off, "There was even a time where we all thought he was gay..."

At that I burst out laughing. Suddenly Ino flipped her phone and the stood up nodding the the girls who soon followed.

I stared at them in confusion, "What are you guys doing?"

"He's at the front door, I just got a text." Said Ino as she waved the phone in front of my face tauntingly, "Looks like there are some things to clear between you two."

My heart began to pound. Were they talking about Sasuke? The man who once made me believe that he actually like me, only to embarrass me in front of my friends? That man?

I watched them walk away and a Raven haired man come in. His hair had grown longer but he still managed to keep that chicken butt style. His charcoal eyes had gotten larger pulling me in. If I didn't know better, I would fall for him, all over again.

I pushed that that thought to the back of my mind and smiled.

"Sasuke-kun! I wanted to talk to you since the party."

He looked at me, his dark eyes looked as though he was looking into my very soul.

"Drop the formalities Sakura."

His voice was a lot deeper than I had remembered.

I blushed involuntarily, noticing he hadn't added the '-chan' after my name.

"S-Sasuke."

He smirked at the slight tremble in my voice and my Inner went loose at the overall sexiness of it. She began to have a major nosebleed as she ran around the inside of my head screaming, _'Women down! Women down!'_

He walked closer to me, I couldn't help but notice every step he took, grabbing my waist.

I let out a surprised gasp, Sasuke, however, took that opportunity to kiss me. And not just any kiss, he _frenched _me!

My eyes widened at this, a new blush forming on my face, putting the colour of my hair to shame. My body was losing its strength, making it difficult to push him away.

I couldn't help but moan as he dulged deeper into the caverns of my mouth, his tongue gliding across the inside exploring everything The places where his hands were touching my waist were burning due to the intimacy.

He broke the kiss to lean towards my ear.

"Good," He stated, his breath tickling my ear, "We have a lot of catching up to do..."

He looked at me, and I couldn't help but melt at the look in his eyes as he smirked his famous smirk.

"Sa~Ku~Ra~"

* * *

**A/N: I'd like say a word of thanks to one of my readers, not only did she agreed to be my beta, but she had made me see the wonders of this story! I just love her! So, my lovely readers, go check her profile and check her out! Her pen name is: ****Katara-Hatake**

**This chapter is longer than the last one, take this as a way of me saying sorry? I had a major case writers block. T.T It's every writers worst nightmare. **

**Please read and review!**

**Candybluesful**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Special thanks to; MathRox, ExoM, Aimii0, Black n' Blue Sun, keadyJ

.

**Beta: Katara-Hatake**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V~**

"How is he doing?" I asked as I flipped through the patients file and placed the clip-board on the side table.

Aimi grabbed a pill from the drawer and handed it to the young man, along with a glass of water before turning to answer my question.

"It nothing serious, just a small bone fracture in the knee."

I reached towards the pen in my lab coat all the while grabbing the previously discarded clip-board.

"Alrighty then," I said, scribbling down the date and grinning at my patient, "You're all good to go then. Just don't over work that right leg of yours alright?"

The lean male, with the short brown hair, laughed slightly as he sheepishly scratched his head, "Got it."

I went through protocol and headed down the long white halls of the hospital as Aimi nudged me.

"You're looking different." She pointed out innocently.

I looked at her, slightly puzzled, I hadn't really noticed a change in myself, "I do?"

She nodded her head.

"Yep! Ever since you've gotten back from Konoha you seemed a lot more..." She fumbled with her words, as if she wasn't sure what to say. She cleared her throat before continuing, "Happy. Your face has gotten brighter ever since.

I shook my head, already feeling the hot blush on my face start to rise.

"You're just imagining things." I denied.

I pushed the door through my office hurriedly and sat down. Aimi taking the seat in front of me with a casual yet suspicious smirk on her face.

"Right."

She took another glance at me and shook her head, uncrossing her arms.

"Stop checking that Damn phone of yours." She chastised, narrowing her eyes playfully.

I stuck my tongue out, smiling.

"I need to answer this text first." I said as I went back to the tapping of keys.

Just as I thought I'd be getting some time to myself I heard Aimi speak up.

"Who's Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Who's Sasuke Uchiha?"

My eyes widened as I nearly fell off my seat. My heart beating rapidly.

"Where did you hear that name?" I asked Aimi, adjusting back into my seat and trying to calm myself, even though my heart was beating a mile a minute.

She smiled devilishly, happy to see me so flustered.

"That guy gave me a phone call and sent me quite a set of rules for me to give you."

I paled instantly, dreading my next question, "What did he say?"

She stood and sauntered around me. Next she surprised me as she grabbed my chin and lifted it towards her.

"You belong to me, don't you even dare glance at another man." She said, lowering her voice.

I shivered as she tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. She leaned towards my ear, her breath tickling the shell of my ear.

"Sa~Ku~Ra~"

There, I sat frozen solid as Aimi laughed and left with a final goodbye.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Sak!"

And so, there was nothing but silence.

* * *

**Flashback**

I gasped as Sasuke suddenly pushed me down on my bed. The pale pink pillows cushioning my fall.

I watched as fear and pleasure washed over me, my head spinning at the two conflicting emotions. His arms locked at the sides of my head, trapping me with no where to go.

"Sakura. Look at me."

I glanced up, his voice sounding like a command, and relaxed. His dark eyes were lighter, filled with love, with passion. Something I always yearned for during my school days but never received.

"Sasuke..." I whispered as my hand moved to gently caress his painstakingly beautiful face.

"Why didn't you call me?" I winced at the slight plea in his always stoic voice, never had I heard the Uchiha beg for anything.

I looked at him with worry clouding my features, is this the Sasuke Uchiha I knew? The cold-hearted boy who wouldn't give someone a second glance? The same man who embarrassed me? Hurt me? Made me fall in love with him like a fool?

I pushed him away as I came too, standing up with my back facing his.

"Sorry, I was busy you see."

No, that was wrong. I was scared. I didn't want to hear anything that would hurt me from this man. I didn't want to hear that he had met a better woman, a better version of me. A girl that was able to melt that ice-cold heart of his. Something I was never able to do.

You're lying." His voice carried an air of confidence that made me tremble with fear.

I shook my head, trying to calm myself. He couldn't do anything like this dammit! This was my home!

"No. No I'm not." I said, sounding a lot more confident than I felt.

He laughed, a laugh filled with bitterness and sorrow. "Sakura, I've known you since kindergarten. I know everything about you."

By then I could feel his overwhelming presence behind me. I shut my eyes tightly, breathing deeply.

"Apparently you don't know the real me."

There was silence next. I wished to die right then and there. I didn't want to be in this situation. Who would? To be meeting your crush while he asks you questions you desperately don't want to answer.

I flinched as he hugged me from behind, shocked.

"I like you." He whispered softly from behind.

My eyes widened as I struggled to turn around, to face him. His grip, however, was like steel. Unable to move even an inch, I reluctantly listened to my first love.

He chuckled darkly, making me shiver for the nth time that day.

"You have no idea how I felt when you announced that you were moving to study abroad. It was then that I realized my feelings for you," I didn't want to listen to this, but he wouldn't stop, "At first I was so overcome with despair, I was thinking of kidnapping you and locking you in my basement. There I would feed you and pamper you like my personal kitten."

My head blanked and I felt myself pale as I imagined that particular scenario. He wanted to cage me!?

He continued.

"But knowing you, you would break loose of my grip and beat me up, like what you usually do to Naruto."

Is that what he thinks of me? A crazy pink haired girl who beats up his best friend?

"I was thinking of confessing to you after you graduated and got your medical degree, only to find out you're staying over there because some busty woman hired you. I really wanted to beat up that boss lady of yours back then."

I was seriously confused now. What the hell was happening? Is his mind really that messed up?

"But now," I shiver as his voice deepens and he tightens his hold on me, "You're back and I'm not letting you go anymore.

I turn around suddenly, overcome with emotion, and look up. Doing something that causes him to widen his eyes. Something even I'm surprised I'm doing.

**I kiss him.**

* * *

**A/n**: Sorry for the late update! Very busy you see . I just got a new job and I'm trying my best to adjust it to my timeline with over flowing amount of homework and test along the way.

.

I find myself in deep s**t since have a major Chemistry unit test first thing tomorrow and I'm updating my latest chapter.

.

If there is any readers who are still following me, please review and tell me what you think!

.

The next chapter, I hope, will be the last. I want to start on my main project, the stories from the poll :) If you haven't voted yet, please do so! The poll will close shortly.

.

Candybluesful


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **Special thanks to Katara-Hatake, Black n' Blue Sun, Exo-m_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Beta: Katara-Hatake**_

* * *

During sixth grade, when I was still in my prime years of innocence, I confessed my love through a simple, yet completely embarrassing love letter in a pink envelope with a small glittery heart tying it together.

I sneaked it in my crush's dark blue -he was obsessed with that color- back pack when our teacher had dismissed us for recess.

Later on the same day, it was hung on the school bulletin board for everyone to gaze at.

.

When I walked through the gates in my second-horrid-year in middle school I made a promise Well, more like a resolution. To find another man who would love me purely and vise-versa. I hoped this would get my previous crush off my mind.

My crush was in every single of my classes throughout my middle school life.

.

During High school, in my 'Baking basic's class, I baked brownies for the first time in the school's kitchen. I gave some of them to my crush, Sasuke.

He threw them harshly in the trash can in front of me and walked away as if nothing had happened, while his friends laughed at me.

.

In university, I met a man who I thought loved me for who I am.

I caught him in a very suggestive position with another woman. The same women who he was sucking the face off.

.

Unable to take it any longer, I left my old life behind, along with my friends, teachers and past behind me. Hoping to keep it that way forever.

The whole plan ended horribly with a simple letter from my old High-school principle.

It just so happened, it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

_Flash Back _

"Can I truly trust you? Do you actually like me?"

I gazed up at him with overly hopeful eyes, both of my smaller hands timidly wrapped around his face in a gentle embrace.

His eyes were still frozen in shock as he got off of me and sat down on the edge of the bed with a scowl now etched on his beautiful face.

I raised my body and faced the wall directly in front of us, too embarrassed to do otherwise.

"Yes."

It was spoken so confidently, and that was all I needed as a small blissful smile formed on my face.

_End of flashback_

* * *

A crimson blushed attacked my cheeks as I shook my head gently.

I looked at my silver watch and grinned as I stood up to do a small stretch. I grabbed a blue binder that was located beside me and pushed in into a cardboard box on the shelf.

I sighed with contentment as I lifted it with ease and briskly walked out the door. I took one more glance at the room behind me and smiled.

"Goodbye." I murmured lovingly and closed the door to my office.

I walked outside to see Aimi standing casually next to a yellow taxi.

"You got everything?" She winked at me as she opened the trunk to the taxi and I handed her the box.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

She rolled her eyes before grinning, "Don't worry. I made a whole list and even checked it twice!"

I stepped inside the taxi as Aimi leaned towards the driver, informing him of the address to my apartment.

.

.

.

Dear Ino-pig,

Hey Blondie! Sorry for the long wait, I did promise you and the girls that I'd send you a letter every month. I miss you guys a lot!

You're probably reading this quite fast, considering I told you I had some good and bad news in my letter from a month back right? What would you want to hear...read, first? Thinking about the fact that your Ino, I'm guessing you'd want to hear the good stuff first right? Well, Tsunade, my boss, transferred me to a different hospital.

That's right! I'm getting promoted! I, Sakura Haruno, just got promoted to be the head of a new hospital!

Guess where? :) Remember how there's construction near your flower shop? Do you know what it's going to turn into? A .hospital. Oh yeah, if you haven't gotten it yet, I'm being transferred back to my old hometown! I can't wait!

If I'm doing my calculations right on when my letter will arrive, which I probably am, I'm going to reach Konoha in two days. So please tell everyone in advance pig! I'll also introduce you to a friend of mine, Aimi's transferring with me, she refused to leave my boss alone until she was allowed too...

Anyway, with loads of kisses, I bid you, pig, a goodbye!

From your lovable, sexy diva, no longer a forehead girl, hot pink-haired friend,

Sakura Haruno.

P.S. Don't tell Sasuke, I wanna surprise him :)

.

.

.

Sakura,

You should stop writing every single detail of your life into your damn diary. You know very well that your husband's a picky man. Just so you know, there were a couple of mistakes you failed to notice while writing in your diary.

.

I didn't put that letter up, Naruto did. He didn't really know, being in his prime years of innocence and a brat, what the letter had represented. Considering the fact that he couldn't read too. He only recognized your name and he thought you had lost it and put it up on the bulletin for you to see so you could get it back.

I beat him up that day too.

.

Unlike you, I was quite thankful that I was in every single class of yours in Middle School.

That way I could have protected you from harm and given the guys a lesson when they got too close to you (I wasn't jealous, no matter what the dobe says) But haven't you watched the movies? Students bullied the nerds. And yes, you were a hardcore nerd back then -still are.

.

The guys weren't laughing at you, they were trying to tell me that what I did was stupid and mean. When class ended, I rushed back to the trash can and took the chocolates out.

They were a little burnt, but I liked them. Thank you.

.

Don't worry about the loser. I beat him up for cheating on you.

He must have been blind or something, you were much prettier than the slag he was sleeping with.

.

I admire our high school principal. Give the man a hug from me during our wedding reception would you?

He should be thankful he got that. Uchiha's don't give away hugs.

.

You're soon to be husband,

Sasuke Uchiha

_**F I N**_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, that was extremely cheesy, sorry about that. I couldn't find a better ending for this story. T.T

Now that I gotten this out-of-the-way, I'm going to start on my main project!

Please give me support! And Vote! I'm going to keep it on for three more days till I close it down.

Thank you :D

Read and Review!

Candybluesful


End file.
